Faults
by Hazelcats
Summary: Wally didn't believe in God. But Wally was desperate.


**Hey! So, I realize I haven't posted a story in a long time (though I have been writing-however, it is not a story for this website xD), so I decided to post this. I got the idea a day or two ago while at a friend's house-which is strange, since it has nothing to do with any conversation we had, and we did not watch Young Justice. Also-this is my first YJ fanfic, so...yeah. I hope it is good. I wanted it to be longer, but...sometimes that just ruins the story, you know? :/ It is my personal belief that quality rules over anything, though the length of the story is quite nice as well. Oh well. Hopefully the next thing I publish will be longer, yes? :)**

**Also, so I don't offend anyone or whatever, I am Catholic...so..um..yeah. I guess. If anyone is wondering after they read this story. So...yeah. Hope you enjoy! ~Hazel**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Young Justice, it most certainly wouldn't be played on the world's worst television network.**

* * *

Wally didn't believe in God.

He didn't believe in magic, or the supernatural, or miracles, and he especially didn't believe in _religion. _No matter how many times the Team had tried to convince him of any one of these things, he refused. Why believe in something you can't see and has never been scientifically proven? _Science. _He believed in science, and if science couldn't prove there was some invisible 'deity' in the sky that controlled everything, well, why should he believe it?

Wally didn't believe in praying.

Who would listen? There was no god to pray to. It was false hope. It affected nothing and caused disappointment. Sadness. Depression. It didn't help in battle, didn't help in school, didn't help with _anything._There was no use for it.

Sometimes, Wally would argue with Artemis about it.

Their fights were often (prayers didn't help with that, either), but they were rarely over topics like religion. Artemis didn't go to church. But when she was younger, before her sister had left and her mom was put in the wheelchair and her father started to train her, she went to church. She prayed. Not all the time, but enough for it to stick with her. Enough for that, when times were hard and she was desperate enough, she would pray-or, at least, try to.

Wally wondered if she still did that, sometimes, when she was undercover with Kaldur. If she ever became desperate enough.

Wally was angry.

The plan had failed, he knew it. Miss Martian had attacked Kaldur, who was now catatonic. M'gann had discovered the plan and refused to talk to anyone, leaving Nightwing suspicious and nervous that she would try to fix her mistake by trying to find him.

That's what he was worried about. Not Artemis, who was now completely alone in the middle of the fucking ocean, and Grayson was worried about their _cover being blown. _

Wally had punched Nightwing two times.

The first was for show.

The second was real.

Wally was right; the plan had failed.

It was all his fault.

Dick had said it would be a simple mission, when he explained it to him. Go in, get Aqualad, get out. To the team, it was to gather information when Kaldur couldn't refuse. But instead, M'gann was going to fix him.

Wally hadn't completely trusted her. He didn't know if Miss Martian would be able to correct her mistake. But if it meant Kaldur would be able to protect Artemis, he didn't care. If Wally couldn't watch out for her, then at least someone could.

Kaldur wasn't the only one they brought back.

Wally couldn't breath.

One of _them _had found out that _Tigress _wasn't just _Tigress_. Because _Dick _hadn't been careful enough. Because _Artemis _hadn't been the only one on guard duty that day.

They had had a gun.  
And Dick hadn't even called him until they'd gotten back. Still trying to conceal the goddamn operation.

Artemis had almost died.

Artemis was dying.

Still in her Tigress persona, she was unconscious. Her face was pale, and her arms were wrapped in bandages. And under the hospital gown, Wally knew more bandages hid even deadlier wounds.

Nightwing, Aqualad, and Miss Martian were the only other ones in the room. Dick was standing in the corner, serious faced and somber. Kaldur was unconscious but uninjured, still catatonic in the bed next to Artemis's. M'gann was crying, shaking her head and apologizing, blaming herself.

Wally didn't blame blamed Grayson.

He blamed himself.

Wally was desperate.

Artemis had been stable, almost better, for two days before her condition had worsened. Infection. Poison. Black Manta's technology had concealed it from discovery. Hadn't activated the illness until they were off-guard.

Artemis was dying.

Artemis was almost dead.

Wally was desperate.

Wally prayed.


End file.
